Cranky Allen
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Allen's tired but Lenalee wants to play some games. They find out Allen is best left to rest. Yullen. Mild language. Horrible summary.
Wrote this a while ago. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Allen and Kanda were currently dozing off in their giant, king sized bed. It had been a long week. Both of them had separate missions and had been apart for over a month. Then when they finally could spend time together, Komui created another Komurin. Scratch that, m _ultiple_ Komurins. It took almost the whole week for the exorcists to get rid of them. So the minute the carnage ended, the two lovers plopped on their bed and went to the world of dreams until the next day.

"Allen! Yuu-chan!" A rabbit burst through the door. Not a good idea on Lavi's part. Mugen and a very bloody axe flew past his head and imbedded into the concrete wall behind him. A stuttering finder was sprawled on the floor, blood dribbling down his cheek.

"Now that wasn't nice!" Lavi exclaimed. He looked at the bed and saw Allen giving him a death glare worse then Kanda's.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Both Lavi and Kanda were shocked and slightly scared. That was the most demonic voice they've ever heard. And it came from Allen, which was even worse.

"U-Um…Lenalee wants to play truth or dare and you guys have to come to my room now." Kanda was about to answer, when his white-haired moyashi answered for him…By somehow throwing him out the door.

"Wah!" He crashed into Lavi and they both fell to the floor in a daze. Kanda shook his head, breaking out of the daze.

"Moyashi! What the he-" A pillow found it's way to the raven-haired teen's head. It landed with a poof!

"Leave. Me! ALONE!" With that, the door magically closed. Both boys stared at the magical door, stunned at the white-haired males attitude.

"Y-Yuu-chan, what did you do to him last night?"

"Nothing. We slept the whole day. I don't know what's up his ass."

"Well, I can think of one thing." Lavi waggled his brows suggestively.

" Shut up! Now why the fuck did you wake u-… _me_ up?" Kanda scowled. Lavi smirked.

"I told ya! Lenalee wanted to play truth or dare in my room!" He exclaimed happily. Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Why?" Lavi shrugged.

"I don't really know. She just said she wanted to play it for some reason."

"Che. Whatever." With that, Kanda started walking toward the redhead's room. Lavi gave one last look at the bean sprouts door before running after him.

"Kanda! I'm glad you came!" She wrapped her arms around him. Kanda's scowl deepened.

"Che. Can we just get this over with?" Lenalee almost nodded, when she noticed something.

"Where's Allen?" She asked.

"He was a bit cranky, so we let him sleep." Lavi answered.

"Well that won't do!" Lenalee huffed. "I'll go get him!" With that said, she ran off to go get the bean.

" Ah! Lena-lady! Wait!" Lavi called after her. But alas, it was too late. She was gone. "Oh well. Maybe she can get the bean up." The two waited in silence for awhile, then suddenly there was a loud _bang_ from the floor above them. They both looked up at the same time. There was another bang and then a tiny _crack_ was heard. All was silent. The two looked back at each other and shrugged. Then they heard more cracking. Kanda did the smart thing and moved a little further down the hall.

"Why'd ya move down there, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked. Kanda just 'Che'd'.

"Idiot." He murmured. Then, as the raven predicted, the ceiling came down on Lavi's head.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Kyaaaaa!" A few pieces fell on the floor. Kanda leaned in to look at the ruble.

"Oi! Anyone alive?" The ruble twitched and out popped a very pissed off bean sprout. His eyes locked with Kanda's. Suddenly a perverted smirk graced his innocent face and Kanda instinctively took a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so pissy?" Allen didn't bother answering, he just strode toward Kanda and promptly smashed there lips together. This caught the samurai off guard. A wet muscle made it's way into the teen's mouth and proceeded to ravage it. After a few long seconds, Allen pulled away, panting slightly.

"What's gotten into you today?" Kanda asked. Not minding the sudden affection. It was just unusual for the Moyashi to initiate. All of sudden, Allen gasped and held his mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh! Did I just do that?! I'm so sorry, Yuu!" Allen apologized, as if he just realized he had done that.

"What do you mean, your sorry?"

"Well, I don't know. I just kissed you out of the blue and…" He looked the other way, a his cheeks dusted pink. Then he heard coughing from behind him. He turned and gasped. "Oh god! I completely forgot about that! Lenalee! Are you okay!" As he asked, her head popped out from the ruble. She dizzily looked around.

"Allen. Why did you do that?" He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"I'm sorry. But that's what happens when I'm tired. Even Cross always made sure I got enough sleep. Forgive me?" He looked at her with puppy eyes. Lenalee sighed.

"Fine. But your playing truth or dare with us!"

"Huh? Shouldn't I get more rest first? How about tomorrow?"

"No! One of us might get a mission tomorrow!" Lenalee argued. She walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"Kanda do we have to~?" Allen whined.

"Unfortunately, yes. Let's just get this over with." Kanda walked into the room, dragging Allen with him. And the door shut.

"Hey! Why'd everyone forget about me?!" Lavi cried, just getting out of the rubble.

* * *

They were all settled in a circled in the middle of Lenalee's room.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Lenalee pumped her fist in the air, excitedly. "Kanda, truth or dare?"

"Che. Dare." Kanda was sitting across room her, Allen to his right, and Lavi to his left.

"I dare you to call Allen Moyashi!" Lenalee cared. Kanda looked over at his lover and sighed. Allen looked beat. There were bags under his eyes, dark circles, and his eyes were half mast. It looked like he was distracted by something that was on the bed. He seemed to be eyeing it almost hungrily.

"Moyashi." Allen didn't even move. He just sat there like he heard nothing. Which Kanda didn't think he did. "There done."

"Aww! Allen! Pay attention!" Lenalee waved a hand in front of the little teen's face. He seemed to snap back into reality and stared at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I space out?" Lenalee nodded. Allen hand started to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry. I'll try to stay focused from now on."

"Good! Kanda it's your turn to ask!"

"Che. Moyashi, truth or dare?"

"Ummm. Truth." He was slightly afraid to chose that when a smirk sprouted on his koi's face.

"Is it true that you like bondage?" Allen blushed and stuttered out a reply.

"N-No!"

"You have to say the truth, Moyashi."

"I am!" Allen's blush continued to his ears.

"Allen, tell the truth or I'll tell my brother you tried to rape me!" Lenalee

"But he knows I'm gay and would never do that!" Allen protested.

"I'll make him believe it!" The women glared at the little teen.

"So, Moyashi? Is it true that you like bondage?" Kanda asked again. Allen's blush spread to his whole face and neck.

"Y-Yes. It's true."

"What's true, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi waggled his brows.

"Don't make me say it, please!"

"You have to, Moyashi." His lover smirked.

"I-Ilikebonage!"

"What? I didn't hear you! Speak up!"

"It's true that I like bondage!" Allen yelled, frustrated. Lavi burst out laughing.

"Ha! I can't believe he said it out loud!"

"You told me to!"

"Anyway, Allen, it's your turn to ask someone!" Lenalee piped up.

"Fine. Lavi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Lenalee in front of Komui."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Of course! Now get to it!" Allen was now smirking.

"Allen! That's mean!" Lenalee stated.

"So? What Kanda asked was mean too!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have killed you!" Allen sighed.

"Fine. I'll do another one. Lavi, I dare you to kiss Lenalee right now!"

"That's better!" Lavi exclaimed. He pecked the only girl in the room on the lips and sat back down.

"Okay, my turn! Yuu-chan-"

"Say that again!"

"Fine, Kanda! Truth or dare?"

"Che. Dare."

"I dare you to eat Allen's emergency food in front of him!" A murderous aura filled the room.

"You touch that food, Kanda, and you'll never have sex again." Allen the growled out.

"Lavi! That will also kill Kanda! Think of something else!"

"Fine fine! Kanda, I dare you to go to Jerry and order Miterashi dango!"

"Alright." With that said, Kanda left to go do his dare.

"Lavi! That was so lame!" The girl shouted. She proceeded to hit him over the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Lenalee! I couldn't think of anything else!" The women sighed and turned to Allen who seemed to be staring at the wall. She looked at him questioningly.

"Allen, what are you looking at?" She got no answer. "Allen?"

"Yo, buddy! Time to pay attention again!" Lavi once again waved a hand in front of Allen.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I was just thinking how good that cake looked just now." He continued looking at the delicious mirage cake. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, then Allen.

"A-Allen? Um...Kanda is coming with some food, so hang in there and don't eat the wall!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Eh? That's a wall? I thought it was a giant cake..." Allen suddenly looked at the ground sadly.

"Oh no! Don't be sad! Yuu-chan's coming!" Lavi was now running around the room in a panic.

"Lavi! Calm down! Allen is fine!" Just then, the door opened to reveal the angry samurai.

"Here, Moyashi." Kanda gave the Miterashi dango to his lover and sat down next to him.

"Yay! Thanks, Yuu! I love you!" The moyashi happily ate his favorite food.

"Che."

"Okay! Now that everyone is happy! I think we should change games!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly. Lenalee was the first to answer him.

"Okay. What do you want to play?"

"How about 'I never?' That's a fun game and we can get drunk!" He pulled out some beers out of nowhere.

"Um...I don't drink." Allen piped up. He had already finished his dango and was a little more awake.

"Well your gonna start now!"

"But I don't want to! Last time I got into alcohol, Master beat me half to death!" He cried.

"He beat you?" Kanda growled out, looking to kill.

"Ah! No! That was a joke! He didn't really!"

"Che. Just play the game, Allen."

"But-"

"Okay! Enough! Allen, your playing! Now who goes first?" Lenalee spoke up to stop the argument.

"I call it! Okay! I never ate more then 3 plates of food at one sitting!"

"That's not fair! I have to eat more then that!" Allen yelled.

"Allen, it is fair. So just drink!" Lenalee did not drink and neither did Kanda. Allen pouted and took a sip.

"Ew! This stuff in nasty and it burns my throat!" He complained.

"Get used to it, Allen." Kanda said. The youngest teen pouted.

"My turn! I never used bondage!"

"Ugh!" Both Allen and Kanda drank.

* * *

It's been forty minutes and Allen was completely wasted. Kanda was only slightly buzzed as was Lenalee and Lavi.

"* _Hic*_ How come 'm the only * _Hic*_ one drinkin' so much?" Allen tried not to slur his words, but it did not work.

"Because, apperently, you have done a lot of stuff in your short years."

"You 'mplyin' that I's is short?! S'not me fault that I haven't grown much!" Allen yelled at the red-head.

"I think Allen has had enough."

"Wait wait! One more question! I have never dressed in a girl's outfit while dancing in a bar on the table, while stripping and singing!" No one moved.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?!" Kanda yelled. Silence then consumed the room. Allen slowly moved his twenty-eighth bottle of beer to his mouth. Everyone's mouth dropped open, even Kanda's.

"That fuck, Moyashi?!"

"Seriously?!" Allen pouted.

"I had to find some way to get money!" Silence once again filled the room. Then Allen crawled over to his lover and sat in his lap.

"Yuu~! I'm horny! Let's do it!"

"Oh dear lord!" Lenalee covered her eyes as Allen stuck a hand down Kanda's pants.

"Allen!" The raven stood and and held his lover bridal style.

"Go, Moyashi-chan! Go!" Lavi cheered him on.

"We're leaving!" Kanda bolted out the door as Allen proceeded to lift his shirt up and started licking his chest.

After they left, Lavi commented,"Wow. So Allen's a horny drunk." Lenalee giggled.

By the time Kanda had gotten to their room, Allen had gotten him very hard.

"You are going to be thoroughly fucked tonight." Kanda growled. Allen mewed.

The older teen dumped his lover on the bed and proceeded to strip down. He went to the bathroom and got a brand new bottle of lotion.

When he went back to the bedroom, he saw his lover passed out on the bed. He sighed and went back into the bathroom and shut the door. As he went in, he muttered, "You owe me, Moyashi."

* * *

Well that's it. Hope it was at least a little good. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
